Red Ribbon
by neropanchi
Summary: Harry Potter has always been the one to save the world. But what about when he needs saving himself? Will Draco Malfoy be fit for the job? Triggers. SLASH. ABUSE. RAPE. SUICIDE.


**A/N: I would just like to bring into attention that I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. The wonderful series belongs to JK Rowling; I only own this fan fiction. (Because I wrote it.) Please keep in mind that there may be possible trigger warnings. The following story involves cutting, abuse, rape, and suicide, keep this in mind while you are reading. Also, this is slash. Meaning, a homosexual relationship. If you do not wish to view such vulgar things, please click on another fan fiction. Thank you. Enjoy.**

In the wizarding world, there was always a thick line between light and dark magic. The ones who dare try to learn such magic were clearly stated as dark wizards. Those who followed a certain infamous evil wizard were clearly stated. They might as well have had "I AM A DEATH EATER!" written on their forehead. For years, the people lived in fear of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; they were so scared they couldn't even say his name. Everyone had no hope of ever getting rid of him. That is…until a young boy comes along.

Young Harry Potter, the boy who survived the Dark Lord's attacks being only a baby. When Harry was finally introduced into the wizarding world, he became an instant celebrity! Throughout his years at Hogwarts, he battled many enemies, witnessed many deaths, and even fought a great war. He ended up killing Voldemort, yes, they could finally say his name, and the wizarding world lived in joy and sunshine ever since. They all wanted to congratulate their young savior, their perfect Gryffindor Golden Boy, and it made Draco Malfoy absolutely sick to his stomach.

So he defeated the Dark Lord, big whoop. He was only famous for doing absolutely nothing. As Draco stepped through the window of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. and became engulfed in the interior that was 's, he passed too many posters of that blasted Potter. More than he would like. He rolled his eyes as a wall-plastered Harry winked at him. He was pretty sure his face was twisted in disgust. Soon after the war, Harry Potter disappeared off of the face of the Earth. No one, not even his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley knew where he was.

As Draco walked up to the front desk, a beaming young blonde witch greeted him. "Hello. Good afternoon. May I ask your name, sir?" Her smile was disturbingly wide. Her eyes a subtle aquamarine and her teeth glistened.

"Malfoy. Draco Mafloy."

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, here for your annual checkup, I see. Just go down the hall over there," The witch looked to her left. "And make a right. First door." Draco nodded and walked toward the hall.

"Stay clear! Out of the way, people!" A male healer zoomed past Draco nearly taking him off balance. A gurney was being sped down the hall, the look of urgence plastered on all the healers' faces. Draco heard a blood-curling scream and his heart skipped a beat. It seemed to come from whoever the healers were pushing in the gurney, and it was coming right for Draco. As it zoomed passed him, Draco caught a brief glance of who it was. None other than Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Save-The-World-And-Die. His eyes were closed shut, and his mouth was formed in a scream. The binds tying him to bed were being frequently pulled and yanked. So this is where he ended up. The healers pushed open the double doors at the end of the hall, and Harry was, again, gone.

Before anyone questioned him, he stepped into his room, waiting to get checked.

"You're all good, Mister Malfoy. Blood seems normal, magic in check, and you even managed to get fit. Quidditch does the body wonders, doesn't it?" Draco gave a sort of grunt as his answer and his healer smiled. "Maybe I should get into that, huh?" He let out a hearty laugh. Draco rolled his soft metal colored eyes.

"Hocklewatch, do you happen to know why Po-Harry Potter is in here?" The face of his healer darkened immediately, the humor instantly left his eyes. He cleared his throat in an awkward motion and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid we can't give you that sort of information about our pa-" Draco cut him off.

"Why was he binded? Why was he screaming like that? Why is he here?!" He shocked his own self as well as the short, stumpy healer. He didn't know why he was asking anyway, it's not like he cared.

"...Well, it you saw all that, I might as well tell you." He paused, Draco felt his stomach leap up in excitement, he wanted the juicy details. "Mr. Harry Potter is under...suicide watch." _Wait...what?_

"S-Suicide...watch?" Draco tried to make the words process in his head. Potter tried to off himself? Why?

"Yes...I'm afraid he has been trying to end his life for quite some time. A Mr. Remus...Lupin, I think was his name, admitted him to the psychiatric ward yesterday. Apparently, he's been hiding in his home for a while." So that's why no one has seen him for a while.

"Can I see him?" Draco didn't know if he even wanted to see Potter, but for some reason, his curiosity was piqued.

"...I suppose so...But, for only a few minutes, please. And if you would...not tell anyone else about Mr. Potter's..._situation._ He hesitated on the word. Trying to choose his words carefully. Hocklewatch gave Draco a slip of admittance into the psychiatric ward and dismissed him quickly. Draco walked his way down the ridiculously long hall, finally getting into the door.

"You're here...to see, Mr. Potter?" An older witch asked him in a nasally voice.

"Yes." He didn't say anything more before the double doors opened, and Draco gasped. The room was such a bright white, it made his eyes hurt. Everything looked sanitized and clean. A white bed with a white blanket and pillow were pushed off to the side. In the corner of the room to his right was a frail, small figure. It's knees were pulled to it's chest, a head set down upon them, messy raven locks fell upon himself. The figure snapped it's head up at Draco's outburst. His emerald green eyes were dull and lifeless, his face was all blotchy and red from crying and he just looked so..._sick_.

"...Are you here to give me my potion, already, Pontere?" The weak Gryffindor's eyes seemed to look past Draco, they were so unfocused and glazed.

"Afraid not, Potter." The raven haired boy's eyes seemed to smack back into reality. They widened so slightly, you would only notice it if you were looking as hard as Draco was.

"Malfoy…" His voice was so...soft...it croaked as if he had worn it out. Well, he was just screaming bloody murder. "Why are you here?"

"I saw your little screaming fit, and decided to check it out, I guess." Draco stepped more into the room and saw Harry flinch. "Why are you in here?"

"...Didn't you here? I'm crazy." Harry let out a humorless laugh. "I'm under suicide watch." The tone in Harry's voice almost made Draco turn around and walk out. But he didn't.

"How did this happen? You just defeated the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake."

"That's part of the problem, now, isn't it?" Draco wanted to ask what he meant but a healer came into the room, signaling his visiting time was up.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Potter." Draco said before walking out through the doors.

When he got home, he felt so sick. Seeing Potter like that. It was just...disturbing. They used to be enemies! Shouldn't he be...joyed that Potter was currently under the care of St. Mungo's? No. That was just...wrong. Draco lazily walked into his bathroom, stripping to get into the shower. The first stream of hot water seemed to soothe his skin. Potter doesn't deserve that. He saved everyone's life...he saved Draco's life. Draco got his apple scented shampoo from the shelf. It's about time _he_ saved someone for a change.

**A/N: So...how did you like the first chapter?! Don't forget to review. I'll try to update this as soon as possible. Byee~!**


End file.
